Nine's Captivity
Number Nine, living in Chicago, is tracked and lured into a trap where he is eventually captured and taken to the Mogadorian mountain base, in West Virginia. The same base that Number Six was previously imprisoned and escaped from. Behind the scenes, Number Five takes residence at the base during this time and prepares to execute Nine in order to prove himself to the Mogadorians. Prelude Desperate for a chance to become more independent, Nine lures a Mogadorian Scout back to his apartment in the John Hancock Center, traps it and kills it. The disappearance of the scout rouses the suspicion of his team who sends a young girl, Maddy, who was in their custody, around the youth centers of Chicago to scope out a possible Garde. Sandor is unimpressed by Nine's actions but steps up his training using the Lecture Hall and gets him a membership to Windy City Wall so that he can meet humans of the same age. Nine meets Maddy and instantly feels a connection. Maddy mentions that she is alone because her parents travel a lot, a lie. Later Nine bumps into her at a thrift shop and she takes a picture of him, which Nine does not find suspicious. Mogadorians attack on their second date which results in a high-speed car chase through the streets of Chicago. Nine and Sandor have an argument and Nine leaves, he goes to Maddy's house and soon the Mogadorians descend. Nine fights back but Maddy tasers him and he soon realises that she had been working for them the entire time, forced to swap Nine for her captured parents. Conflict Forefront Nine is taken to the Mountain Base in the back of a truck where the head Soldier destroys his IMog and explains Maddy's backstory. At the base, Maddy is reunited with her parents but are locked in with a Piken and Nine is forced to watch as they are slaughtered. In his cell, Nine keeps in shape to pass the time. When Mogadorians, led by Vintaro Üshaba, ask him questions he growls and shows his teeth, pretending that captivity has made him crazy. Months later Nine is taken to Sandor, who was found near the publishers of They Walk Among Us in Athens, Ohio. He is bruised and beaten and the Mogadorians torture him further, in front of Nine, resorting to cutting his fingers and flesh. Nine apologises to his Cêpan before he breaks free from the force-field holding him in place and stabs a dagger through Sandor's heart. Nine is left to rot in his cell, left with the memories of Maddy's and Sandor's deaths. He continues to get stronger while he waits. Behind the Scenes Number Five is living and training in the Mountain Base at the time that Nine is held captive. When inducted into the Mogadorians he was handed a file with a picture of Number Nine and was told that he had to kill in order to prove himself. Commander Deltoch, the Mogadorian in charge of the mountain base, takes Five to see Nine while he is sleeping in his cell, at some point after Sandor's death. Five notes how well Nine has kept himself in shape. Deltoch relays information gained from Nine in his sleep and false information gained from Sandor, designed to make Five angry and detach himself, further, from the Garde. Five continues to prepare himself for Nine's execution date; the ceremony organised holds many women and children, from high ranking families, in attendance. Four and Sam manage to infiltrate the base and manage to free Nine. Five desperately tries to chase them through the halls and splits his team into two when he isn't sure which tunnel they have gone down. His team goes the wrong way while Ethan's catches up to them but are subject to an attack of Green Lava, manipulated by Four. Four and Nine manage to escape the base but Sam is surrounded inside. Aftermath Nine and Four leave the base to regroup and plan to re-enter the base to find Sam. However, a storm brews and Setrákus Ra arrives in his ship. He enters the base and a large force-field is put up to defend the entrance; trapping Sam inside. Four attempts to run through the forcefield but is injured and becomes weak as a result. Nine and Bernie Kosar (who could not enter the base), get him to the truck and they drive until they run out of gas, taking refuge in an abandoned house a few miles away from the mountain. Ra gives Five 48 hours to kill Ethan, who was badly injured and lost a hand (later his arm below the elbow) and an eye from the lava. Ra tortures Sam for information while Five travels to Miami to execute Ethan and prove his loyalty to the Mogadorians. Category:Events Category:Lost File Events Category:Lost Files Crossover Events